


This Is What You Came For

by readwriteandavengers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Charity Auction AU, Dating, F/M, Flirting, M/M, rich au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Monty always hate the charity events their parents force them to go to. Usually they suffer with Wells and find a way to have a little fun, even if they end up getting in trouble for whatever they did. But this year Wells has Raven, which means he has a date, and that causes Abby to come up with an idea. She places both Monty and Clarke on the volunteer list for the Charity Date Auction that the two are heavily against. </p><p>It doesn't help that they've been auctioned off to two very attractive men that seem to know Raven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is What You Came For

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of RICH AU Date Auction for Charity!  
> from: http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/101118660910/au-prompts-masterlist-of-lists
> 
> Enjoy!

Monty places his chin in his hand, his frown dipping even further as the announcer drones on. He can’t believe his parents still make him go to these stupid charity events. He’s nineteen yet his parents still rope them in using their manipulative guilt. His mother had basically begged him, saying that he needs to do it for the family image. They’ve got a reputation to uphold after all.

“Monty, you really have to stop frowning so much. I’m miserable too but let’s try and make the best of it.” Clarke whispers to him, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

Monty sighs, squeezing back. “I know but you know just as much as I do how stupid these events are. They do these charity events just so people like our parents can show off their wealth and _then_ make a charity all about them. The real focus should be on the people who these charities are about.”

Clarke grins as she lifts her champagne glass to her lips. A champagne glass that contains non-alcoholic champagne. Another disadvantage of these events is how hard it is to sneak liquor. “We could go around licking lollipops and sticking them in between the jackets in the coat room again.”

Monty grins at that, placing his hand over his chest fondly. “You’d do that for me?”

“I’d do that for us. It was great watching Cage Wallace put his jacket on and walk out with blue and pink Dum-Dums stuck on the back.” Clarke winks at him as she sets her drink down. She swings her legs out from under the table while bunching her deep blue ball gown in one hand. The bulk of her dress makes it difficult but she’s experienced.

Monty laughs at the memory, his head falling back. “That really was great. I bet the kitchen has some lollipops hidden somewhere.”

Clarke grins widely as she looks around, her drooping silver earrings grazing her neck. Once she deems that no eyes are on them, she stands up and steps out from the chairs. Her gown falls at its proper length now, and the dress really looks like a princess’s dress. It’s dark blue with a lining of sparkles over top. The bulk of the dress itself is magnificent but Monty’s sure it makes it hard to sit down.

Monty stands up, pushing his black slacks further down his thighs. He straightens his black jacket as he walks, trying to make his tuxedo as de-tousled as possible. He brings his hands up to straighten his bowtie as he gets in step with Clarke.

Clarke pushes past the silver doors that enter the kitchen and Monty quickly steps in behind her. A few of the workers spot them and then go right back to work, a few great them with wide smiles and greetings, having known Monty and Clarke since they were children. They always hid out in the kitchen as often as they could manage.

Clarke grasps onto Monty’s wrist, flashing him a grin as she tugs him to the back of the kitchen. They move behind the shelves of food and to the more secluded portion of the kitchen. There are a group of cupboards that the two learned through their exploration that these cabinets are where the treats are held.

Clarke moves to the left and Monty to the right. They open the doors and search through the bags of candy until Monty’s gasping excitedly.

“Got ‘em!” Monty spins around with a torn open bag of lollipops with a wicked grin.

“Yes!” Clarke exclaims as she reaches in and pulls out a handful of the treats. Monty reaches in and takes a handful for himself and then sets the bag down.

Clarke unravels two pops and sticks them in her mouth, turning to face Monty with a smile. Monty’s about to stick one lollipop in his mouth when he sees Clarke and can’t help but burst out laughing.

“Two at once. That’s a talent.” Monty jokes with a wiggle of his brows. He then lifts the treats to his lips and places it in his cheek.

Clarke laughs around the candy, rolling her eyes. “I’m a talented girl. But grab the bag. We’ve got work to do.”

Monty reaches for the bag of treats and follows after Clarke. They dip through the back door, now making their way to the back hallway that leads right to the coat room. They keep their heads down and Monty keeps the bag of lollipops hidden between him and Clarke. The hallway may be in the back but it’s loaded with cameras and they don’t want to be caught red-handed.

They’re just at the exit of the hall, about to turn to the right when they come face to face with a very out of breath Wells.

“Thank God I found you.” Wells breathes in relief. Then his eyes dart down to the bag at their sides and sighs. “Clarke, your mom is headed this way. Your moms are making you-”

“Ah, Clarke, there you are.” Abby’s standing further down the hall, tension releasing from her shoulders as she sees her daughter. She grins when she sees Wells, which gives Monty just enough time to hide the bag behind his back.

Abby steps forward, grinning at the three warmly until she sees the lollipops they’ve got in their mouths. She frowns at the two. “Really? Must you two always start trouble?” She scolds.

Monty smiles at her apologetically, taking the blue treat from his mouth. His lips are tinted lightly blue, a person wouldn’t notice at first glance, but the second he opens his mouth it’s obvious he’s been sucking on something blue. It almost looks like he’s drunk food coloring.

“Oh, no.” Abby turns to Clarke, eyes darting down to her mouth. She sees the insides of her lips tinted purple and sighs heavily. “Great. You two are going to look like you’ve been eating food coloring for the charity auction. Lovely.”

“Charity auction?” Clarke repeats around the two lollipops.

“Yes. You two have been put on the list for the auction this year. The highest bidders, or bidder, will get to take you two out on a date.” Abby explains with a look of distaste as Clarke takes the treats from her mouth.

Clarke’s mouth falls open in shock, looking affronted at the news. “Mom!” She exclaims, waiting for her to laugh it off and say how she’s joking. It never comes. “I thought you said I wouldn’t have to do that! You didn’t put me on last year because you said how ridiculous it is.”

“Yes, it is ridiculous. But you and Monty are both nineteen and you’re still being little troublemakers. Look at it as a punishment from your mothers.” Abby then turns towards Monty, putting her hand out disappointedly. “Lollipops please.”

Monty begrudgingly brings the bag out from behind him and places it in her hand.

“Why doesn’t Wells have to do it?” Clarke exclaims, pointing at her friend accusingly.

“Hey!” Wells protests.

“Wells is dating someone and you know who considering you introduced them. Plus, Wells wasn’t about to go stick suckers to a bunch of very expensive coats.” Abby shakes the bag in front of them as a reminder.

“This is hardly fair,” Monty grumbles, “we don’t even have to be here.”

“You two were born in high-class. Suck it up.” Abby answers, lifting her brows at them authoritatively. “Now you’ll both go out in that ballroom and get up on that stage when your names are called.”

Clarke and Monty share a helpless look, then turn their gaze on Wells begging for him to do something. He gives them an apologetic shrug, at a loss of what he could even do.

Abby motions with her head at them, motioning to the ballroom behind her. “Go.” She states strongly.

Clarke steps around her mother, giving her a harsh glare as she drags Monty along with her. Wells falls into step with the two of them, thrusting his hands in his pockets guiltily.

“I’m really sorry. I was trying to get you guys to hiding.” Wells whispers in explanation as they head back to the table they had been sitting at.

Clarke groans as she pulls out her chair and struggles to sit down. “This is totally unfair. She’s punishing us for being single! And she was the one that made me come to this stupid thing! The least she could let me do is have some fun.” Clarke places her chin in her hand petulantly.

Monty sits down in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest angrily. “I think this was my mom’s plan all along. She wants to marry me off to a rich guy. Which doesn’t even make sense! I’ll be rich and single. What’s so wrong with that?”

“I’m sure your parents are just concerned you’ll turn into one of those spoiled brat rich kids.” Wells says simply, shrugging his shoulders without much care.

“That’s so unfair.” Clarke whines.

“Hey, I’m on your guys’ side.” Wells reminds. “If I could I would just bid for both of you guys but your mom’s told the committee they can’t take any offers from me.”

“You’re so lucky I introduced you and Raven. You should really be thanking me.” Clarke shoots back, scanning the crowd. “Speaking of which, where is Raven?”

“She’s here somewhere. Said she found some friends she wanted to talk to but I haven’t seen her since.” Wells answers, his brow quirking at the idea. He starts to look around the dance floor for her.

“I’m sure you’ll find her after our inevitable demise.” Monty grumbles childishly, leaning back to slouch in his chair. “You both can laugh at our embarrassing outcome. I bet I’ll get stuck with some old lady that’s looking for a hot, spunky young one to make her feel alive again.”

Clarke snorts at the words, shaking her head. “We all know I’m going to get stuck with an old pervert. I have nothing against slapping an old man, by the way. Nothing.”

The three dissolve into laughter just as the crowd around them is starting to get quiet. The three straighten up, turning their gazes to the front of the room with everyone else. Kane is taking the stage with a microphone in hand, grinning at those down on the dance floor.

“Thank you to everyone who’s been able to join us for the Seventy-Sixth Annual Charity Ball!”

A cheer rumbles through the place at his words.

“Thank you, thank you.” He waves at the crowd, quieting them down. “Now, tonight we’re doing the annual auction and we’ve got a range of new faces on the list tonight. Can we get a round of applause for our volunteers?” Kane grins widely as he puts his hands together and claps along with the crowd.

“Now if you’ll all welcome our first volunteer to the stage…” Kane trails off as he introduces the girl, a girl who’s been on the stage multiple times before. She’s got flowing light brown hair and a warm smile. Clarke can’t remember her name but she knows she’s nice. Unlike Clarke and Monty, the girl actually likes the auction. She likes someone spending money on her and treating her like royalty.

The idea makes Clarke want to gag.

“Let’s start at ten-thousand dollars, shall we?” Kane says with a warm smile.

Within seconds, the group standing in front of the stage take the bait. Within a minute, the girl is up to thirty-thousand dollars. Kane’s grinning as the bidding slows down, stepping forward to avoid any awkwardness. “Thirty-thousand, how about thirty-five?”

One gentleman takes the offer.

“Alright, thirty-five going once… twice… sold! Thank you, sir, for your donation. Now please come meet your date.” Kane turns to the girl with another friendly smile, walking her off the stage towards the gentleman.

Another girl joins Kane up on the stage, being auctioned off for thirty-thousand. The idea makes Monty roll his eyes and he’s going to partake in this. He would rather protest something like this. He would make signs. Big signs to explain how wrong it is.

“Now, for our next volunteer, Monty Green!” Kane says excitedly, his eyes searching the crowd as he claps.

Monty outwardly groans, rolling his eyes as he pushes himself up from the table. “Please put me out of my misery.” Monty whispers.

Clarke’s quick to get up from the table with him, turning around to give Wells a wave. She moves with Monty up to the stage for support. “If things get positively awful just look at me. I’ll be right up front.” She tells him, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder.

He gives her a warm smile and then turns to make his way up the stairs. He joins Kane, standing by his side with a tight smile. “Let’s get this over and done with.” Monty whispers to Kane.

Kane smirks despite himself, tilting his head to the side in short agreement. “You got it.” Kane says amusedly, now lifting the mic to his mouth. “This is Monty’s first time doing the auction so let’s give him a warm welcome.”

The crowd is friendly as they clap, there are even a few hollers, which Monty can decipher as Clarke and a few strangers. He gulps as he lifts his gaze, looking out across the crowd. The lights from overhead make it hard to really look so he keeps his gaze focused down where Clarke is.

“Monty’s a student with his focus on engineering. He’s smart and loves anyone or anything that will make him laugh.” Kane reads from his card, giving the crowd a grin.

“Also against human auctioning because selling a person for money is wrong.” Monty says blandly. “It’s things like this that support human trafficking.”

“Okay, let’s start the bidding at ten-thousand.” Kane ignores Monty’s words, repeating his statement from before. His smile never falters.

Monty can’t help the eye roll which is so strong he can feel the force of it behind his lids. But he’s too surprised when he hears an offer of twenty-five right off the bat. The amount of money makes his stomach flip and he’s suddenly wishing he could jump off the stage. He and Clarke really should have just made a run for it when they still could have.

The bidding climbs quickly to thirty thousand, and from there the bidders are getting in deep. He climbs from thirty-one to thirty-two to thirty-three to thirty-four until Monty can basically hear an exasperated sigh from the crowd.

“Forty-thousand.” A strong voice interrupts agitatedly.

Monty flexes his jaw, knowing that if he doesn’t his mouth will fall wide open. He’s gotten the highest bid so far and that fact makes him sick. He turns towards Kane confusedly, wanting Kane to turn down the offer, but instead he sees Kane grin happily.

“Forty-thousand, going once… going twice… and sold to Mr. Miller.” Kane turns towards Monty, placing a hand on the small of his back as he walks him towards the edge of the stage. Now Monty can feel his mouth fall open, trying to say something, anything, but nothing comes out.

Kane smirks as he drops the mic. “Monty, try not to look so shocked. You’re a cute kid and it makes it easier to know all that money is being donated to charity.”

Monty exhales as Kane leaves his side and returns to the stage. Monty tries to look through the crowd to find who his bidder was, who he’ll now be obligated to go out on a date with, but he can’t decipher who it is. He really expected them to meet him at the stairs but apparently not.

“Monty!” Clarke breathes as she rushes up to his side, her dress captured in her fists. “Holy shit! I’m still totally against this but I think you might have made out the best from this. Your bidder is _cute_.”

Monty throws his hands up in annoyance as another auction goes on up on the stage. “Too bad I can’t see the man who spent forty-thousand to go on a date with me.”

Clarke tries to look around the crowd to find him but is interrupted as Raven comes into view. She comes running up to them, too fast to stop herself. She crashes into their fronts, using their shoulders as a weight to keep herself standing.

“Guys!” Raven breathes with a wicked smile. “I can’t believe you’re doing this! Wells didn’t say you were.”

“That’s because we’re being forced to do it.” Clarke grumbles, her bad attitude returning as she remembers. She hates when someone makes her do something she doesn’t want to do. “We would rather be sticking suckers to jackets right now.”

Raven laughs at the memory, shaking her head. “I knew it! I knew you guys wouldn’t do this willingly. Monty, you can thank me for your date.”

Monty quirks his brows at that, shaking his head slowly as he only grows more confused. “Thank you?”

“He’s a friend of mine. I was saying how there was no way you’d do this willingly. He really started to feel bad for you when that old grandma over there was going to get the highest bid.” Raven turns to throw her finger in the direction of a hunched over old lady. The lady is moving away from the crowd with a look of disappointment on her face.

“See!” Monty exclaims as he turns towards Clarke. “I told you only an old lady would actually want to bid on me! Now I have a pity date.”

“Oh, it wasn’t just her.” Raven replies with a devious grin. She points to a guy in the crowd, who Monty is shocked to find attractive. “There was him.” She then turns her gaze to the other side, pointing at another bidder inconspicuously. “And him.” And this guy is attractive too and Monty’s really having a hard time understanding this all because he was sure this was just an auction for old people to get a date with a young cutie.

Monty’s cheeks heat up as he shakes his head. “You must have really begged your friend for me. Thanks, I appreciate it.”

“Oh, it didn’t take much convincing.” Raven’s devious grin is back, followed by a wink.

Monty opens his mouth, a string of questions hanging on his lips just as Kane’s voice is entering their ears again.

“Alright. Now for our next contestant! Clarke Griffin!” Kane says too happily, clapping again with the crowd.

Raven’s eyes grow wide as she looks at Clarke. “Oh, shit. It didn’t register that you were being forced to do this until now…” her voice trails off as she starts to think, eyes going distant. Then something comes to mind and she’s giving Clarke a blinding smile. “I got you covered, Clarke.” She then spins around and disappears into the crowd, dragging her puffy, purple dress with her.

Clarke turns to Monty hopelessly, holding onto his hand as long as she can as she walks up the steps.

“I’m right down here if you need me.” Monty whispers to her.

Then she pulls apart with a sigh as she makes her way up to Kane. She stands next to him with a look that could kill. Kane whispers something to her that only gets an eye roll in return. Monty can’t help but laugh at the sight, shaking his head fondly at his friend.

“As always, let’s start a ten-thousand.” Kane begins. But then there’s a lifted hand in the air and an offer.

“Twenty-thousand.”

“Thirty-thousand.” A gruff voice says nonchalantly from the crowd.

Clarke’s eyes widen at the large jump immediately. Her gaze darts over to Monty, finding him looking just as shocked. Monty can’t help but look through the crowd to find who’s making the bet.

Monty, like most others, are turning away from the stage to find the source of the voice.

In the center of the crowd stands a tall, tanned-skinned man with freckles splattered across his face. His black hair is unkempt and curly, which is strange considering their environment, but it suits him well. The thing that makes him unique is the smug smile he wears on his lips.

By his side stands Raven who’s wearing almost just as smug a look as he is.

“Thirty-five.”

“Forty.” The man with the deep voice cuts in.

There’s a moment of silence through the crowd as everyone wonders how far this guy is willing to go.

“Forty-one.” A hesitant offer stands. The person clearly didn’t want to go any higher than forty, which would be why they’re sticking so low.

“Fifty.” The man continues on, crossing his arms over his chest now.

There’s a gasp amongst the crowd at the jump in price and that’s when everyone realizes there’s no winning this bid. The gentleman seems okay with whatever amount of money would be necessary to win Clarke, that much is clear by his dramatic offers.

“Fifty thousand going once… twice… and sold to Mr. Blake.” Kane answers with a knowing smirk, his smile saying something that neither Monty or Clarke can pick up on.

Clarke’s turning around speedily, picking up her dress and rushing down the stairs as fast as she can manage without tripping over her heels. She jumps off the last step and at Monty’s side, her eyes wild.

“Fifty- _thousand_ dollars.” Clarke breathes with a shake of her head. “For _me_. It’s so…”

“Weird?” Monty chuckle. “I can say these people are going to be _sorely_ disappointed with the dates. But then again they get to plan them so maybe it’ll be exactly what they want.”

“Monty, please tell me my bidder isn’t a creep.” Clarke begs, putting her hands on the lapels of Monty’s jacket hopefully.

“I don’t think so. If it helps he’s young and cute. He might still be a crazy person though. Maybe our moms’ punishment won’t be as bad as we thought. Other than having to go against everything we stand for.” Monty answers with a small smirk. “Even though my mom is half way across the world she can still meddle in my life.”

Raven’s then rushing back up to them hurriedly, grinning at them both. “Okay, I’ll take a thank you whenever for introducing you guys.”

Clarke lifts a brow at that, confused. “Who?”

“Your guys’ dates.” Raven answers with a wiggle of her brows.

Clarke sighs at that, the corner of her mouth quirking up in a grin. “You got someone to bid fifty-thousand on me? I don’t want to know how. Ever.”

“Like I said, this all took very little convincing. Basically none. I talked about you guys a little and then next thing I know they’re placing bets. I guess they thought it’d be funny.” Raven responds, her eyes glazing over their shoulders towards the payment table. She grins and nods towards people behind their backs.

“Great. We’ll just be their jokes for the evening.” Monty snaps, rolling his eyes angrily. He then turns towards Clarke with his arms crossed. “It’s not too late to head to the coat room,” Monty says confidently, letting the offer hang in the air.

“Too late!” Raven cuts in, grinning at the someone over their shoulders. Two men, both tall and slick in their suits come to join Raven’s side. They’re both grinning at Monty and Clarke immodestly, having no shame for the money they’ve just spent on the two.

“So this is Clarke and Monty, the two lovely people who were up for auction against their will. And this is Miller and this is Bellamy, the two who so kindly bid on you two to save your asses from the others that were making offers.” Raven’s introducing kindly, placing a hand on Miller’s shoulder. “Monty, Miller will be your date and Clarke, Bellamy is yours.”

“Flattered, really,” Clarke says drily, giving Bellamy a less-than-kind smile. “Mainly disturbed.”

Bellamy’s grinning at her, unbothered by her sentiment. It’s almost as if he had expected that from her. Monty can almost see the challenge rolling in Bellamy’s eyes. “I’m delighted that I make you uncomfortable.” Bellamy drawls sarcastically. “Although I do hope that won’t be the case for our date tomorrow night, princess.”

“I’ve literally been purchased.” Clarke says to Monty, giving him a look of hopelessness. “I cannot believe I’ve been degraded down to bidding myself off for a date.”

“You and me both.” Monty grumbles back, turning his gaze towards Miller hesitantly. He looks him up and down which only causes Miller to raise a brow. “How can we retaliate?”

“You can’t.” Abby answers with a smile, now coming up behind the two to wrap her arms around their shoulders. She turns her gaze on Bellamy and Miller, quickly glimpsing over their forms to take in their appearance. She seems happy with what she sees as she gives the two warm smiles. “So you two are going to be the ones taking out my kids. Very high bidders as well. I must say I’m impressed.”

“I’m repulsed.” Monty interjects with a sweet smile.

Miller huffs a laugh at his words but when Monty looks up at him, Miller isn’t looking at Monty.

“Yes, ma’am. I’m positive it’s well worth the money. It’s going to a great cause after all.” Miller says respectfully, and it’s the first time he’s heard Miller talk. Monty really wishes he hadn’t heard his voice. He’s got the looks and a sexy voice which is highly unfair.

“I can’t wait to see what kind of ideas you two have planned for these two.” Abby says earnestly, glimpsing between Clarke and Monty to try and share some excitement. She’s only met with downcast gazes. “They’re not going to be easy to make happy, I can tell you that much.”

“We’ll be sure to try our hardest.” Bellamy answers with a respectful nod of his head.

Abby smiles back as she pats Monty’s and Clarke’s shoulders. “I’m positive you boys will come up with something great.”

“Hey, Abby. Could you come here for a second?” Kane calls over from the table. He catches her eye and waves her over with a smile.

“Well, if you all will excuse me, duty calls.” She grins as she steps away from the group.

“I guess that’s what she’s calling Kane now.” Clarke clips, elbowing Monty in the side dramatically.

He pulls a sarcastic face, pretending to be shocked at her sentiment. “Oh, good one, Clarke. Really got her there.”

Clarke has to hold back an actually laugh as she turns back towards Raven, Bellamy, and Miller with a forced smile. “Well, it’s been lovely meeting you two… but we’ve really got more important things to do tend to.”

Monty laces his arm with Clarke’s as they step away from the three, giving sickeningly sweet smile. They make their way through the crowd, getting lost over the heads of the others. Raven can’t help but grin widely at her friends as they disappear from sight.

“They’re very grateful.” Bellamy says drily, turning to give Raven and Miller and crooked grin.

“Raven, what kind of friends does your boyfriend have?” Miller chuckles with a shake of his head.

“They’re interesting, no doubt. I’m sure you two will find that out on your dates tomorrow.” Raven teases as she brings her hands up and clamps them down their shoulders. She gives them two pats and then steps off in the other direction. “Now I plan on dancing with my boyfriend so please excuse me.”

Bellamy and Miller turn towards one another as Raven disappears, off to get her boyfriend. They share a look followed by a shake of their heads.

“I have a feeling we got ourselves in some trouble.” Miller chuckles as he lets his hands fall to his sides.

“Well, we’ll know for sure by tomorrow. Until then I’m thinking we should go to the open bar.” Bellamy reaches out to grasp onto Miller’s shoulder, chuckling as he leads the other in the direction of said bar.

Miller reaches up, placing his hand around Bellamy’s shoulders as well as they head off to have a drink.


End file.
